Nuit d'orage
by Moira-chan
Summary: Un violent orage réveille Sakura en pleine nuit, mais elle n'est pas la seule au château qui ne dort pas. Se passe avant le jeu.


**Titre :** Nuit d'orage  
 **Genres :** Hurt/Comfort, truc familial  
 **Rating** **:** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Sakura et Takumi  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

 **Résumé :** Un violent orage réveille Sakura en pleine nuit, mais elle n'est pas la seule au château qui ne dort pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir ! Il y a quelques jours, je suis tombée sur une liste de prompts hurt/comfort, et comme c'est un genre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelques OS inspirés de cette liste. :) Voici donc le premier... Sur le thème "orage", j'ai écrit ce petit OS centré sur Sakura et Takumi. (Oui, j'adore les relations fraternelles, je trouve ça adorable ;w;) C'est pas grand-chose, étant donné que je l'ai écrit en une soirée, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !  
Oh, j'ai failli oublier de préciser : cet OS se passe avant le jeu, et Takumi et Sakura sont un peu plus jeunes... Sakura a douze ans, donc j'imagine que Takumi doit en avoir quatorze ou quinze. Il n'y a pas de spoilers, à part un détail révélé dans une conversation de soutien entre Sakura et Kaze. Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Nuit d'orage**

Cette nuit-là, les ténèbres ont envahi le château depuis longtemps déjà lorsqu'un violent coup de tonnerre réveille Sakura.  
Tout était calme ; mais soudain retentit un grondement qui traverse sa chambre d'un bout à l'autre et elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, l'esprit encore brumeux, d'un seul coup arrachée à ses doux songes et plongée dans le noir le plus sombre. Une pluie torrentielle bat frénétiquement les fenêtres et le toit, et la jeune princesse a le réflexe de serrer les poings contre ses draps – puis elle se redresse sur son futon, lentement, un peu tremblante.  
Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat très vite, _trop vite_ , et elle ramène ses jambes contre elle.

C'est ridicule. Elle n'est plus une petite fille, du haut de ses douze ans. Elle a _peur_ , pourtant ; et quand la lumière d'un éclair traverse le ciel à l'extérieur elle ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter, de remonter sa couverture jusqu'à son nez, de jeter autour d'elle un regard effrayé. Il fait trop noir pour qu'elle puisse y voir quoi que ce soit, mais elle s'efforce quand même de chercher du regard les poupées qu'elle aurait définitivement dû garder auprès d'elle avant d'aller se coucher – les poupées qui représentent Ryoma, et Hinoka, et Takumi, et Azura…  
Elle n'a à côté de son futon qu'un petit lion en peluche, qu'elle prend et serre fort contre elle, mais il a beau être très doux, ça ne suffit pas. Elle aimerait- Oh, songe-t-elle alors qu'à nouveau les éléments se déchaînent et que la terreur la fait hoqueter, fermer les yeux, comme elle aimerait que ses frères et ses sœurs soient là ! Takumi la réprimanderait sans doute un peu, et il aurait raison, mais la simple présence de Ryoma ou d'Hinoka la rassurerait, et Azura est toujours si calme…

Désespérément seule dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Sakura secoue la tête et ferme les yeux aussi fort que possible, pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler sur ses joues. Elle ne peut pas aller chercher l'un de ses frères ou l'une de ses sœurs, de toute façon : elle n'est pas assez courageuse pour quitter son futon et s'exposer aux monstres tapis dans les coins d'ombre du château, et il est tard. Ils dorment tous, à cette heure-ci ; elle ne réveillera personne avec ses enfantillages, c'est hors de question.  
Elle n'a pas le choix : elle être forte, ou au moins faire semblant, et essayer de se rendormir. Décidée, elle ferme donc les yeux et s'apprête à se recoucher-

Mais un nouvel éclair s'abat sur la ville et toutes ses bonnes résolutions volent en éclat.  
Le tonnerre gronde, encore, toujours plus longtemps et toujours plus fort, et la surprise comme la frayeur arrachent à Sakura un cri strident. _Aah !_ Au secours – _Au secours_ , a-t-elle envie de crier, l'espace d'un instant, mais elle plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'en empêcher et sent à la place les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Il fait si sombre. Elle tressaille. Il y a tant de bruit. Elle sanglote. Et si un éclair s'abattait sur le château et l'embrasait- Et si la foudre mettait la ville à feu et à sang- Et si la terre se mettait à trembler comme le ciel se déchaîne, et si lorsque le soleil revenait tout avait disparu, emporté par la pluie cruelle, noyé sous les eaux et la colère de l'orage assourdissant-

« Aah ! »

La foudre a tonné, encore, mais cette fois-ci la princesse a plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger du bruit, et il ne faut pas un instant pour que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre en un claquement – lui arrachant du même coup un troisième hurlement.

« Sakura ! »

La voix qui déchire le silence de la nuit aussi bien que le gémissement de la pluie fait ouvrir les yeux à la princesse, et soudain elle sent toute sa terreur s'évanouir.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante, une main sur le battant et deux yeux inquiets rivés sur elle, se tient son frère – Takumi. _Il est venu à son secours_ _;_ c'est sa première pensée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ses cris l'ont probablement réveillé et baisse la tête, honteuse. _Quelle égoïste elle fait_.

« Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? commence son frère, tout en s'avançant dans la chambre. Je t'ai entendue crier depuis le couloir… »

Elle ne répond pas, les mains nerveusement serrées contre sa poitrine, alors il s'approche encore et s'agenouille au bord de son futon.

« C'est l'orage ? » finit-il par demander.

Elle hoche la tête, mais son frère ne réagit pas tout de suite – et il y a dans sa voix quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose que Sakura n'arrive pas à ne pas remarquer. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle est effrayée, et en temps normal Takumi est toujours le premier à soupirer, à la réprimander, à lui faire remarquer qu'elle a vraiment peur de tout et de n'importe quoi ; alors pourquoi…  
Elle lève les yeux sur lui, la peur laissant de plus en plus place à l'inquiétude dans son cœur. Il ne porte pas sa tenue de nuit, mais un yukata qu'il met souvent la journée ; ses cheveux ne sont pas détachés mais bien relevés en la queue de cheval qu'il affectionne tant ; et soudain roule contre sa tempe une goutte de sueur, et Sakura comprend.

Ce ne sont pas ses cris qui l'ont réveillé.

« M-Merci d'être venu, Takumi, dit-elle tout bas, car sa voix trahirait son émotion si elle parlait plus fort. J-Je sais b-bien que ce n'est qu'un orage, je ne devrais pas avoir s-si peur, m-mais…  
– Bah, on a l'habitude, avec toi, répond-il. C'est pas grave. »

Entre eux s'installe un silence que ne trouble que l'incessant chuchotement de la pluie, puis un nouvel éclair qui fait sursauter Sakura. Alors, Takumi soupire – mais c'est un soupir exagéré, forcé, et sa petite sœur voit bien qu'il tremble encore un peu du terrible cauchemar qui l'a sans doute arraché aux bras de Morphée.  
Elle ne dit rien, cependant. Se contente de le regarder, en espérant que son inquiétude ne se lit pas trop dans son regard ; car il risquerait de la confondre avec de la pitié, et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle veut. Ce qu'elle veut…

« Laisse-moi deviner, reprend le prince, tâchant de se donner l'air agacé. Tu veux un câlin, c'est ça ?  
– O-Oh, heu, je… »

N'est-ce pas plutôt à lui qu'il en faudrait un ?  
Cette idée traverse son esprit, mais Sakura ne l'exprime pas. Elle suppose qu'ils sont pareils, en cet instant, et ne fait donc que hocher la tête, sa timidité teintant de rouge ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles. Puis Takumi se penche sur elle, la prend dans ses bras – et ses mains, contre sa jolie robe de chambre, la serrent assez fort pour confirmer ce qu'elle craignait. Il a peur, lui aussi. Peut-être, non, sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle ; mais il la maintient fermement contre son torse malgré les frissons qui parcourent encore sa peau, caresse doucement son dos malgré la moiteur de ses paumes, marmonne à son oreille quelques paroles rassurantes malgré les mots qui lui manquent…  
Il a peur, mais il est courageux, et son courage inspire à Sakura l'envie de l'imiter – d'être là pour lui, elle aussi, du moins autant qu'une petite sœur peureuse et timide peut l'être.  
Alors, tandis que son frère s'éloigne d'elle, elle inspire à fond et serre les poings contre sa poitrine.

« T-Takumi, commence-t-elle, la voix vacillant un peu sous le coup de l'incertitude. Est-ce q-que… Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord de rester dormir ici ? J-Juste pour cette nuit ? »

En face d'elle, les yeux du second prince d'Hoshido s'écarquillent d'abord, puis son expression se fait dure et il serre les dents, fronce les sourcils.

« Je…  
– P-Pardonnez-moi, se hâte-t-elle de poursuivre. J'en demande beaucoup trop, et je sais que c'est très égoïste de ma part, m-mais je… »

D'un soupir, Takumi la fait taire.

« C'est bon, lance-t-il, bien qu'il grimace encore plus qu'auparavant. Mais juste pour cette fois, hein ! »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'un sourire reconnaissant étire les lèvres de Sakura. N'importe qui d'autre, en voyant l'expression qu'arbore maintenant Takumi, ferait l'hypothèse qu'il est en colère ; mais sa petite sœur le connaît assez bien pour remarquer qu'il regarde un peu sur le côté, et qu'il est, en fait, simplement… gêné.  
Un léger rire lui échappe.

« Merci, grand frère », dit-elle doucement, en essuyant du revers de la main les petites larmes que l'émotion a fait naître au bord de ses yeux.

Takumi croise les bras.

« De rien. Tu as de la chance de m'avoir ! »

Elle acquiesce avec un sourire. Puis il se lève prestement, sans doute dans l'espoir vain qu'elle ne voie pas les rougeurs à ses oreilles, et va chercher le futon de rechange qu'elle conserve dans sa commode, pour les rares nuits où Hana et elle jouent jusqu'à tomber de sommeil et où elle insiste pour que sa fidèle vassale reste à ses côtés. Quelques instants plus tard, tout est prêt : Sakura remonte sa couverture sur son visage, presque plus effrayée par le tonnerre qui gronde encore tandis qu'elle observe son frère défaire sa longue queue de cheval.  
Finalement, les cheveux de Takumi glissent sur ses épaules et il se laisse tomber à côté d'elle. Elle bâille ; elle n'est plus très loin de retrouver le sommeil, maintenant que la présence du jeune prince à ses côtés la protège des monstres dans le noir et des désastres que l'orage pourrait déclencher. Elle sent encore son regard sur elle encore un moment, toutefois, et assez fixement – tant et si bien qu'elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

« Hé, Sakura… murmure-t-il, l'air aussi gêné qu'énervé. Tu peux me tenir la main, si t'as trop peur, hein. »

Sans même attendre de réponse, il la lui tend, quelque part entre leurs deux futons installés côte à côte ; elle acquiesce vivement et l'attrape à deux mains sans hésiter une seconde.  
Et lorsque l'éclair suivant déchire le ciel nocturne, lorsque le tonnerre fait trembler le château une nouvelle fois, ni Takumi ni Sakura ne l'entendent, car ils dorment déjà.

* * *

Hm... J'aime beaucoup Takumi, mais c'est la première fois que je l'écris. J'espère ne pas l'avoir trop raté... De manière générale, les frères et soeurs d'Hoshido me touchent beaucoup moins que ceux de Nohr (ne serait-ce que parce que leurs personnalités sont très classiques), mais Takumi et Sakura forment un duo que j'aime bien. Takumi fait un bon grand frère attentionné (même si pas mal brusque aussi des fois xD), et Sakura peut lui apporter pas mal de soutien en retour... Enfin, c'était l'idée derrière cet OS.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, mais dans tous les cas, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fera plaisir. ^^ À une prochaine !


End file.
